A New Life
by Kim O'Neill
Summary: This is the story of Kimberley Meree Archer, only daughter to Captain Johnathon Archer and Erika Hernandez.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note: Please tell me what you think. I'll try to cover every episode.**

My New Life

Historians Note:

This story takes place in many times but mainly in 2150-2161. Kimberley is Captain's Archer and Hernandez only daughter.

Prologue

My name is Kimberley Meree Archer. I'm 16 years but I don't know my exact birthday. I know I was born in 2155 on a planet on the far edge of the Alpha Quadrate. I don't remember anything but its name, Caeliar.

The day I was born, a time traveler came to the planet. My mum knew him. My mother didn't want to bring me up on the planet. So she gave me to the time traveler. He took me to Earth. My parent's home planet but he took me back in time. I was raised by adoptive parents and my birthday was the 22nd of October 1993, the day they received me. While growing up, I was unaware that I was adopted or from another time.

On my 16th birthday, I was reading a book in my room when a man appeared out of thin air. He introduced himself as Daniels. He told me who I was and what happened to my Mother. He told me about my Father and my Godparents.

I thought he was playing a joke with my favorite series, Star Trek Enterprise. He told me that the series was based on real life and that it was produced so that I learnt about my family. He gathered all my stuff into one bag, took my hand and we both disappeared.

We appeared in a strange room. Daniels later told me it was the Temporal Portal Room. I was in the 31st century. I was to stay there for 3 months. While there I did a Starfleet Academy Advance Placement Course on 22nd Century Applications as well as Temporal Mechanics.

When the 3 months were up, Daniels took me to 2150, just shortly before the Enterprise was launched.

**Next Chapter- Meeting Dad**


	2. Chapter One  Meeting Dad

Chapter One- Meeting Dad

We appeared outside Dad's apartment in San Fan Sisko at approximately 7pm. It felt so strange standing there, having no idea what to expect. Daniel's rang the doorbell. The door slid open to reveal Dad.

He asked in the most diplomatic way, "What do you want?"

I'm here on official business", replied Daniel's, "Can we come in please".

Dad let us in and closed the door behind us.

"What can I do for you" asked Dad.

"I'm here to inform you, that Kimberley here, is your daughter" answered Daniel's.

"I don't have a daughter", replied a confused Archer.

"I was born in 2155 to you and Erika Herendoz", I answered.

"Ok", said Dad.

"Kimberley has been placed in your care and will need to go with you on the Enterprise" explained Daniel's.

"A teenager on a starship", exclaimed Archer.

"An Ensign actually but I will need to finish my schooling" replied Kimberley.

"Fine" Dad replied.

Daniel's left soon after. Dad and I talked for awhile before going to bed. Dad promised me one day he'll teach me to fly.


	3. Chapter Two Broken Bow Part 1

**Author's Note: I'll be doing some episodes in parts. Here's part one of Broken Bow.**

Chapter 2- Broken Bow Part One

The next morning I met my Godfather when we went down to the Warf for Breakfast. At first Uncle Trip didn't believe us but when I started talking about how he and dad met, he started to. He was happy to find out that my Mother had named him my Godfather. He tried to pry who my Godmother was out of me. I told him he would meet her soon and wouldn't like her in the beginning but they would end up getting married.

After a filling breakfast we took a shuttle pod up to the Enterprise. Dad and Uncle Trip had to inspect the hull of the ship after the last warp test. As the inspection pod only held two people, I was to explore Enterprise and while there get inoculations against virus that had come around in the last 150 years or so. But before I went I told Dad that when he was called to Starfleet Medical that I had to go with him so that he didn't go blaming the Vulcan's again but I didn't tell him why I had to go.

As I didn't know where I was going, I kept getting lost, ending up in strange places around the ship. At one point I ended up in engineering, where they kicked me out because they didn't know who I was. Finally I found Sick Bay where Ensign Cutler inoculated me. I then found the mess and had some lunch before Dad was called to Starfleet Medical.

As we entered the building we could hear voices arguing. As we reached the ward we could see Admiral Forest, Ambassador Soval and Sub Commander T'Pol.

"Jonathon, who's this" asked Forest?

"Admiral, may I introduce you to my daughter Kimberley" said Dad introducing me.

"A pleasure to finally meet you Admiral", said Kimberley shaking the Admiral's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you to" replied the Admiral.

"Live Long and Prosper Ambassador, Sub Commander" said Kimberley while giving them the Vulcan hand salute. They responded in kind.

"Last night in Broken Bow, Montana a farmer shot an alien after the alien's ship crashed. The Vulcan's have informed us the alien is a Klingon" reported Forest.

"What's a Klingon" asked Dad.

"A warrior species from the planet Qro'nos", answered Kimberley, "They pride themselves on victories and conquers of other races."

"How did you know that" asked everyone.

"I went to the Academy with one" replied Kimberley.

"The Vulcan's would like to return the body to Qro'nos" said Forest.

Dad went over to the window and banged on it till he got the attention of one of the doctors to come out.

Dad asked Doctor Phlox if the Klingon was dead.

The Doctor told him that he wasn't and he would recover completely. Archer than told the Admiral that the Enterprise would return him to his home plant, Alive.


	4. Chapter Three Broken Bow Part 2

Star Trek Enterprise: A New Life

Chapter Three

Broken Bow – Part Two

_Author's Note: Sorry! I know I haven't updated in awhile. I didn't know what to write next, plus I needed to watch Broken Bow again. I finally watched it on Sunday. I currently have 3 big assignments for school and a week worth of Work experience coming up. So I try to write a chapter a week. I will post part 3 hopefully by the end of the week. Here's the next Chapter, tell me what you think. Kim O'Neill._

After Dad said the Enterprise was going take Klang home, I returned to the ship while Dad went to Brazil to convince Hoshi to come aboard. I dropped by the Quarter Master's to be issued with several time appropriate Starfleet issue uniforms with the Enterprise logo and motto.

I dropped by Dad's quarters to drop my bag off and to get changed, as I was yet to be assigned my own and headed down to the transporter to meet Lt Reed and Ensign Mayweather.

When I arrived, Lt. Reed was opening the latest container from Starfleet.

"More solvent, how do they expect me to get the weapons online in three days when they keep sending solvent instead of the right parts" said Reed.

"Don't worry Sir, it will get here" said Mayweather.

"Commander Tucker will assure me they will be here tomorrow" said Reed

"Keep your shirt on Lt, those parts will be here tomorrow" drawled Reed in tone of voice that was supposed to be Uncle Trip's.

"Tucker doesn't sound like that Lt." I piped up.

"Sorry have we met" asked Reed.

"No we haven't. I'm Ensign Kimberley Archer" I replied.

"Archer" repeated a confused Mayweather.

"You're related to the Captain" asked Reed.

"I'm his daughter" I answer.

"I wasn't aware that the Captain had a daughter" said Reed.

"Not many people are" I reply "You really shouldn't try to impersonate your chief engineer", as we made our way to the engine room.

We entered Engineering, only to see engineers running around the place trying to get things done before Enterprise lunched in three days. Uncle Trip was standing at the Warp Core instructing an Ensign on what to do.

"Commander" shouted Reed to get Tucker's attention. Tucker turned around.

"Keep your shirt on Lt, those parts will arrive tomorrow" drawled Tucker.

Reed and Mayweather looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"May I introduce you to Ensign Mayweather, our helmsman" introduced Reed.

"The Space Boomer" Said Trip, "Do you think you can handle her"

"I Think so" replied Mayweather, "What have you gotten her up to?"

"She'll reach Warp 4.5 once we cleared Space Dock" replied Tucker.

"Wow" replied Mayweather.

Uncle Trip turned to look at me.

"Where's your old man" he asked.

"In Brazil" I replied.

"What's he doing there" questioned Trip.

"Trying to convince Ensign Sato to come aboard" I answer.

"Do you think you can help me out with the injector assemble" Uncle Trip asks.

"Of course I can, anything to help my Godfather out" I reply as we go off to work as Reed and Mayweather stared at our retreating backs before leaving the Engine Room.

Hours later after helping Uncle Trip out, having dinner and a shower, I climbed into Dad's bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a baby.

The next morning, I woke up to my Dad shaking me awake.

We joined Uncle Trip for breakfast at the Space Dock's Cafeteria before joining Dad in his Ready Room off the Bridge of the Enterprise.

"We're being assigned a Vulcan Science Officer for this mission" said Dad disgruntled.

"A babysitter, since when do we need a Vulcan Science Officer" said an angry Tucker.

"Since we needed their Star Charts to get to Qo'noS" responded Dad in a defeated tone. "They're always holding us back.

"Not all Vulcan's are the same. My Godmother is a Vulcan and she has to deal with emotions on a daily basis" I say.

"Your Godmother is a Vulcan" asked Dad.

"Yes she is. She is a very good Godmother" I reply as the door bell chimes.

"Come In" Dad calls out as Uncle Trip, Dad and I Stand.

Aunt T'Pol enters and Stands formally and says "As of now I have reported for duty by order of the High Command at this time and Date" handing a Padd to Dad.

"Welcome Aboard, May I introduce out Chief Engineer Commander Charles Tucker the Third and our Everything Officer Ensign Kimberley Archer" welcomed Dad.

Uncle Trip put his hand out to shake Aunt T'Pol's but she only gave a curt nod in his direction. I welcomed her with the traditional Vulcan salute which she returned. Porthos jumped up against T'Pol's Leg.

"I forgot Vulcan's don't like strong smells" said Dad.

"If that's all" asked T'Pol.

"Dismissed" replied Dad and Aunt T'Pol took her leave.

Soon after Uncle Trip and I left, and for the rest of the day I ran around the ship helping out where ever I could to get it ready for tomorrow.

I finally had my own quarters and I unpacked before going to Dinner with Dad, Uncle Trip and Admiral Forrest. When we got home, I fell asleep immediately, I was so tried.

When I woke up the next morning, I awoke to Dad being a nervous wreck. He was pacing back and forwards in the living room. He was reciting Zefram Cochrane famous speech out loud. I had no idea why he was doing this as he didn't how have to give a speech today.

A few hours later, the senior staff, were standing at the docking port of the Enterprise. We were waiting for the commissioning ceremony to begin. Admiral Forrest and Commander Williams came over and wished us luck. The Vulcan Ambassador's came over and wished us luck in their logical way.

Soon after the ceremony began, Admiral Forrest started to talk,

"It is only fitting that Henry Archer's son, Jonathon Archer, commands Earth's first warp five ship and his granddaughter, Kimberley Archer joins them as the first Everything Officer in Starfleet History.

Rather then quote Doctor Cochrane, I let him tell you from the Breaking Ground Ceremony at the warp five complex nearly fifty years ago."

As Dr Cochrane's speech played out, we boarded the Enterprise taking our stations. I took the Engineering station on the Bridge while Uncle Trip went down to Engineering to take command.

"Mister Mayweather, take us out slow and steady" ordered Dad. Mayweather nodded and began undocking procedures.

"The co-ordinates are off by ten degrees" stated T'Pol.

"Adjust course to compensate" ordered Dad.

We were on our way. For the next few hours nothing of importance happened. Not till Klang woke up. Dad and Hoshi went down to Sick Bay to talk to him.

A few minutes later we lost power all over the ship including lights. A few minutes later the power came back on and Klang was gone.

T'Pol told Dad our mission was over, Dad said otherwise. Soon afterwards we were heading towards Rigel Ten. On the way, I helped Doctor Phlox with the autopsy of the suliban that had been killed. We explained our findings to Dad.

Shortly after, we arrived at Rigel Ten. I went down to the Shuttle Bay to see the senior staff off. As I was the only senior crew member left aboard, Dad left me in charge.

I knew what was going to happen down there. I was waiting for the call from T'Pol to inform us that Dad had been injured in a fire fight with the Suliban. I was sitting in Dad's chair, the Captain's chair, on the bridge surrounded by junior officer's that I had yet to meet, waiting for that dreaded call.

A few hours later, the call came in'

"Shuttle Pod One to Enterprise" T'Pol's voice came over the Conn.

"Enterprise" I respond.

"Have Doctor Phlox and a medical team, meet us in Shuttle Bay One" ordered T'Pol.

"Who's injured?" I ask even though I already knew.

"The Captain" replies T'Pol.

I hastily leave one of the junior officers in charge of the bridge to follow T'Pol's orders then hurried down to the Shuttle Bay to meet Dr. Phlox.

The Shuttle Pod docked and Mayweather, Sato and Reed were cleared to return to their Duties. T'Pol and Uncle Trip tripped the biohazard alarm and were required to go into the Decontamination chamber. Dad was pale and had lost some blood.

I helped the med team carry him to Sick Bay. I attempted to stay out of the way and look at Phlox's pets. Even through I knew Dad was going to be fine, I was still worried, and I knew it wasn't going to be the last time.

When Phlox was finished, I sat next to Dad and held his hand. A few hours later he woke up, soon after Trip and T'Pol came into Sick Bay.

"How long to we get back to Earth" asked Dad.

"Earth, Sir" asked a confused Tucker.

"I thought since you were in command, we'd be going back to Earth" said Dad to T'Pol.

"As Acting Captain, I had to anticipate your next move" replied T'Pol.

"As Acting Captain, you could have done anything, whatever the hell you wanted" thundered Dad.

Soon after, Dad was released and Enterprise continued following the warp trail of the Suliban ship.

Next Time on Star Trek Enterprise: A New Life: The Enterprise finds a Suliban Helix and Rescue Klang and the Captain before Returning Klang home.


	5. Character Summary's

Character Summary's

I know I haven't updated in nearly two years, I've been busy with Uni. I came across an old page of writing that I had written. I developed it and it came out as character summaries. Hope this inspires me to write the next chapter. But that won't happen to mid semester break in 5 and a half weeks. Hope you enjoy. Kim O'Neill.

_Kimberley T'Pol Archer: _

Only Daughter of Johnathon Archer and Erika Hernandez, she is one of the SURVIVOURS of the NX-02 Colombia, the other being her Mother. Her story isn't that straight forward, it twists through time and space. Kim was born on the 22nd of October 2155, on a planet on the outer ridge of the Beta Quadrate. The day she was born, a time traveller, known to her parents simply as Daniels, turned up. Her Mother didn't want her to be raised on Caeliar and asked Daniels to take Kimberley back to Earth to her Grandparents.

Daniels instead takes Kim back in time to 1993 where he replaces a dead newborn with her. Kim is raised by this baby's parents not knowing who she really is. In year 7 she begins to her an interest in her "Father's" favourite television show, Star Trek. Her Favourite series of the lot is Enterprise. Kim cannot get enough of it and reads the books that go along with the series. She also begins to fantasies that she is a member of the crew, going as far as daydreaming in class without the Teacher noticing.

After Starting High School, Kim becomes friends with Telina Roworth, who she calls Roworth. On her 16th Birthday, Daniels appears and explains to her that Enterprise is based on her family's life and the other series on other future events. Kimberley Soon arrived in the 31st Century and did a three month advanced Starfleet Course in 22nd Century Applications and Temporal Mechanic, which was really easy for her. She is then sent back in time to 2150, just before the Enterprise is launched and placed in Captain Archer's care. Kim is already a Starfleet Officer with the rank of Ensign but has not finished school.

Ensign Archer is assigned to the Enterprise as its Everything Officer. Her Godfather is her Dad's best friend, Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker the 3rd, simply Uncle Trip to her. Her Godmother is a Vulcan and one of Kimberley's namesakes. Her Grandmother Kimberley Hernandez is the other. Kimberley has only met her mother once, at her own Graduation Ceremony in the 31st Century.

_Johnathon Archer _Kimberley's Father and the Captain of Earth's 1st Warp Five Starship, NX-01, Enterprise. His Father had hand in developing the engine. He has a bad attitude towards the Vulcans who kept holding up the NX Program as he Father never got to see Enterprise completed. Archer is surprised to find out he has a daughter and that she travelled through time but allows her to join him on the Enterprise.

_Charles Tucker 3__rd__ 'Trip' _Kimberley's Godfather and Chief Engineer of the Enterprise. Treats Kim more as a little sister than his Goddaughter. Met the Captain while working on the NX Program. Trip is quite protective of his engine and is still trying to get Kim to reveal to him who her Godmother is.

_T'Pol _Sub-Commander T'Pol is assigned to the Enterprise on behalf of the Vulcans. She Becomes the Enterprise's Science Officer and 1st officer much to Commander Tucker's displeasure. At first Kim is the only one to really welcome her aboard, knowing one day she will become quite close with the rest of the crew.

_Malcom Reed _The Ship's Tactical, Security and Amory Officer comes from a proud British Naval Family_._ Lt Reed has a fear of water and cannot swim thus not following in his Father's footsteps. He goes way over the top when it comes to his job and is quite overprotective. He and Kim will become good friends even with a rank separating them. Reed's favourite food is Pineapple.

_Hoshi Sato _The Enterprise's Comm Officer is one of Earth's best Linguistics. To begin with she doesn't really like being on the ship or in space in general. She and Kim get along quite well and Hoshi is usually seen in the mess hall teaching Kim new languages.

_Travis Mayweather _Resident Space Boomer and Helmsman. Travis, Hoshi and Kim make up the Junior Senior Staff and are often seen together having Meals. Mayweather is a skilled Pilot and puts those skills to use on a daily basis.

_Phlox _Chief Medical Officer, a Denobulan and one of only two aliens aboard the Enterprise. He finds being on Enterprise a fascinating experience and loves learning about humans. He has his own mini zoo in Sick Bay.

_Telina Roworth _Kimberley's Best Friend from High School. Resident of the Early 21st Century. Roworth is aware of Kim's unique life unlike the rest of the class who believes that she is missing. Kim is allowed to visit Telina on her birthday each year and Telina is allowed to visit Kim in the future on her birthday.

_Daniels _Temporal Agent from the 31st Century who is responsible for Kim's predicament of being out of time. Also a major player in the Temporal Cold War.

_Erika Hernandez _Kimberley's Mother and Future Captain of the Colombia. The present version of Erika is a Starfleet Commander on the command track and has no idea that she will give birth to a daughter in five years. The future version of Erika is an Ambassador to the Federation from Caeliar and is mad at Daniels for taking her daughter through time. All of Starfleet is scared of her.

_Cutler _Nurse

_Hess _Delta-Shift Head Engineer


End file.
